


Шестнадцать шагов

by потерялась варежка (mittenlost)



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Decembrist revolt, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019), Союз спасения
Genre: Drama, Duelling, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Pre-Canon, Russian Empire, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittenlost/pseuds/%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8F%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8C%20%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B6%D0%BA%D0%B0
Summary: Как жить, когда остаются считанные часы до его первой дуэли? Как сделать так, чтобы обошлось без жертв? Как любить его меньше?
Relationships: Сергей Муравьёв-Апостол/Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин
Kudos: 11





	Шестнадцать шагов

Лето двадцатого выдалось жарким. Душным. Дождей в Петербурге всё ещё вдосталь было, солнца не видать, всё больше облака стояли плотные, ватные, болота парили, дышать было нечем, даже под летними офицерскими мундирами обливались потом. Оттого и сбегали из расположения полка чаще обычного, успокаиваться холодным шампанским, отдыхать от невзгод служебных в звоне бокалов. Подполковник Сергей Иванович Муравьёв-Апостол с тем самым бокалом и стоял сейчас в окружении сослуживцев, куда-то только запропастился подпрапорщик Бестужев-Рюмин, но и без него было весело, беседовали, смеялись много, Сергей жестикулировал, продолжая рассказ, то и дело отпивая.

— ...и вот, значит, мы берём эту злосчастную бутылку...

— Сергей Иванович! Сергей Иванович! — подбежал, ворвался в разговор запыхавшийся поручик Фёдоров. — Там... Там, это...

Упёр ладони в колени, пытался отдышаться, мотал головой, как конь, пытающийся стряхнуть с себя слепня. Сергей обеспокоено дёрнулся туда, откуда поручик вроде бы прибежал, потом всё же вернулся к нему.

— Андрей, что «это»? Где «там»? — Андрей только рукой махнул неопределённо в сторону выхода. — Поручик Фёдоров, доложите по форме!

Тот выпрямился с видимым усилием, взглянул на Сергея нетерпеливо:

— Да бегите же! Бестужев стреляться собрался!

И сердце в пятки ухнуло. Бестужев? Миша? Стреляться? Сергей сорвался с места в долю секунды, пробирался к выходу через то и дело норовящие помешаться тела, распахнул тяжёлые двери трактира — чуть поодаль, на пустующей сейчас мостовой, образовался ещё один офицерский круг, из него слышался знакомый Мишин голос — нервный, звенящий.

— И если вы думаете, господин Воронков, что то, что вы выше меня в звании, заставит меня вот так замолчать, то вы не знаете офицерской чести!

Сергей не мог не отметить Мишиной смелости. И глупости. Нет, безрассудности, скорее. Стреляться с Воронковым — это надо же удумать!

Растолкал подчинённых, стал посередине между подпоручиком Николаем Воронковым и подпрапорщиком, значит, Михаилом Бестужевым-Рюминым. У Воронкова лицо и мундир все были в чём-то, резко пахло вином. Миша держал в руке пустой бокал из-под шампанского — облил, так, получается? Странно, что после этого не Воронков его вызвал. 

— Господа, прошу объяснений, — твёрдо произнёс Сергей, взглянул сначала на Воронкова, потом на Мишу, задержался на лице его. Миша потупил взгляд, отвернулся. Воронков усмехнулся негромко:

— Что, Бестужев, воспитателя дождались? Как бы не выпорол вас теперь?

— Подпоручик, вы забываетесь!

— А то что, сами вызовете меня? Увольте, двух дуэлей за ночь я не выдержу.

— Да вы и одной... — начал было себе под нос Миша, Сергей дёрнул его за рукав. Воронков захохотал в голос. Сергей отвернулся от Миши, вперил в Воронкова яростный взгляд:

— Пришлите ко мне своего секунданта.

Одно удовольствие было наблюдать, как с лица Воронкова пропадает улыбка. Круг вокруг них редел потихоньку, никто не хотел ввязываться в чужой конфликт, особенно если конфликт дошёл уже и до ротных командиров — одного ротного командира, самого Сергея, но разве этого не достаточно было, чтобы при случае проштрафиться. Через пару минут молчания ожесточённого и вовсе никого не осталось, стояли втроём на мостовой. Вдали раздался стук копыт по брусчатке. Отошли в сторону, пропуская извозчика. Только сейчас Воронков утёр лицо, кивнул деловито, мрачно. 

— Дайте полчаса, господин подполковник.

Шаги его удалялись быстро, хлопнула дверь трактира. Сергей развернул к себе Мишу, взял в ладони его лицо. В белых сумерках июньских было каждую веснушку видно, каждую ресницу рыжую. У него глаза слезились от нервов — или от жара. Просто горел в его руках, в одну секунду вспыхнул, как факел. Дышал тяжело, губу прикусил нижнюю. И в глаза Сергею не смотрел упорно.

— Мишель... — Миша вывернулся из его рук, отступил на шаг. — Что такого Воронков сказал, что ты его вызвал?

— Высказывал... высказывал мнение, что я из непозволительно нищей семьи, раз отец мой не смог позволить себе оплатить моё образование. И якобы образование моё сомнительно.

Начинал по-русски, к середине фразы сбился на французский, разговаривал на нём куда свободнее, чем на родном. Отлично разговаривал, Сергей, проведший детство в Париже, наслаждался его речью. Захотелось к себе его прижать, Миша лицом ему как раз ровнёхонько до плеча доставал. Так и сделал — не глядя на сопротивление. 

— Если он хочет сомневаться в твоём образовании, так то его право.

— А моё право шампанским ему за это в рожу плеснуть.

— Конечно. Но стреляться?

— А что такого?

Снова высвободился из кольца рук Сергея, но в этот раз сам посмотрел на него, зло, требовательно. Воробей взъерошенный, маленький. Сергей не сдержал улыбки.

— Да в общем-то ничего. Боюсь за тебя просто. 

— Стрелять меня обучили отлично. 

— От встречной пули уворачиваться только никто ещё не выучился.

— Не веришь в меня?

Сергей протянул руку, Миша сам под неё поднырнул, приблизился, Сергей почувствовал тонкие руки его на своей талии. Сам зарылся пальцами в рыжие волосы.

— Конечно, верю. 

Подоспел секундант подпоручика Воронкова, прапорщик Дивнов, Илья Алексеевич. В одно время с Мишей к ним в полк перевёлся. Кивнул им обоим по отдельности, пригласил пройтись. Не хотелось Мишу отпускать, взглядом умолил его на месте остаться, пока они обсудят условия. Чувствовал ответный взгляд на затылке, долго чувствовал, пока шёл с Дивновым через мостовую, вдоль Фонтанки, туда, где занимался за краем города рассвет. 

Миша стонал ему в рот, не отнимал пальцев от его лица, ёрзал тощей задницей по его бёдрам. Болели губы от поцелуев, болело сердце от неистовой, невыносимой, невыразимой любви к нему. Шарил ладонями под Мишиной рубахой, гладил спину, всё пытался вжать его, втереть в себя. Миша будто и не против был. 

— Завтра утром дуэль, в пять часов поутру, на выезде, у Архангельской...

— Молчи, Серёжа, молчи, — не давал закончить, не давал слова сказать, рот закрывал пальцами, а потом губами — а может, и прав был? К чему обсуждать это сейчас? К чему время драгоценное тратить? День впереди, обговорят, решат всё. Сейчас для другого час им дан. 

Целовал его в шею, за ухом, потом вниз, до ключицы. По ключицам у него тоже веснушки были рассыпаны, как по щекам, только меньше. Собирал их с кожи губами, Миша ахал неслышно, коленки сильнее стискивал, сжимал Серёжины бёдра. Когда совсем нестерпимо стало, опрокинул его на постель. Задрал рубаху к подмышкам, целовал грудь безволосую, соски тёмные, маленькие. Гладил впалый живот. Миша ноги раздвинул, потянул Сергея на себя за рубаху, Сергей поддался, приблизился, лёг сверху, вжал его в кровать. Теперь Миша уже лицо его зацеловывал, ногами за пояс обхватил, чтобы трепыхнуться не смел, укусил за ухо.

— Не буянь, — улыбнулся Сергей, заглянул в глаза ему, по щеке погладил.

Как любить его меньше? Как отпустить от себя? Под пулю подставить? Девятнадцать лет, мальчишка безусый, бесстрашный, безголовый. Целовались, пока воздух не иссяк в лёгких, дышали тяжело, сорвано — оба. Сергей приподнялся на локтях, потом и вовсе на колени между Мишиных ног встал. Миша спешно штаны развязывал. Сергей сдёрнул их на бёдра с него, едва дождавшись, пока закончит. Рот слюной наполнился, стоило запах его почувствовать. Миша смотрел на него влюблённо, растерянно — будто бы в первый раз это происходило. Сергей нежно обхватил его член ладонью, чуть сжал пальцы — Миша ахнул. Сергей склонился, обхватил член губами — вкус знакомый. Миша застонал сдавленно, будто рот ладонью сам себе закрыл, Сергей выбросил левую руку вперёд, скользнул по животу Мишиному, по груди — вверх. Миша ладонь его сжал — отчаянно, аж больно пальцам стало. Сергей в ответ сжал губы. Миша всхлипнул как будто. Всё из штанов пытался выбраться, ёрзал, мешался, Сергей прервался, раздел его совсем, замер на секунду — запечатлеть, сохранить в памяти картину: Миша, распростанный по кровати, растрёпанный, по щекам и шее пятна красные, тянет к Сергею руки, глаза карие продолжать умоляют.

Подобрался ближе, поцеловал в губы коротко, но крепко, а потом и перевернул на живот. Развёл бёдра, жадно смотрел на бесстыдно выставленный, раскрытый зад, как дёрнуло — наклонился, укусил за ляжку, Миша звук издал — не понять, смешок или всхлип.

— Ещё хочу.

Укусил за вторую. Хотелось целиком его съесть — тонкого, доверчивого, красивого до безумия. Миша лежал щекой на подушке, жмурился довольно.

— Серёжа...

Входил в него медленно, плавно. Миша не шевелился — и будто бы не дышал, задержал дыхание, потом не выдержал: вдохнул сильно, глубоко, со стоном, прикусил губу нижнюю, лоб наморщил, руку левую назад закинул — искал его. Серёжа сплёл с ним пальцы, другой рукой за бедро держал крепко, на месте удерживал, толкался коротко. Горячо. Тесно. Как втиснулся до конца, склонился к Мише, притёрся грудью к его спине, целовал сзади в шею, затканную волосками золотистыми. Миша голову вздёрнул — чуть нос ему не разбил. Смеялись тихо, но едва не до слёз. Так любил его в этот момент — всегда любил, на самом деле, едва увидел — так сразу и влюбился. Миша потом рассказывал, что то же испытывал — и не верить ему не было ни единого повода. Миша пальцы из хватки высвободил, поднял руку, погладил его по щеке — легко, будто ветерок подул. Сергей кончики пальцев целовал ему — потом центр ладони.

Потом двигаться начал — не начал бы, так и умер бы от разрыва сердца. Остро хотелось сделать что-то — для Миши, для себя, для них обоих, сейчас и здесь, Миша постанывал на каждом движении, и правда рот себе сам затыкал, чтоб неслышно было, ресницы глаз зажмуренных вымокли, Сергей прошептал:

— Больно?

— Хорошо. Не бойся за меня.

Двинулся сильнее в нём — Миша беззвучно ахнул, глаза распахнул, скосил на Сергея взгляд изумлённый, закивал заполошно. Сергей щёку его, губы пальцами погладил — Миша их поймать попытался — и продолжил.

Лежали после обессиленные на кровати рядом, близко-близко, Миша его руками и ногами обвил, лицо в изгибе плеча спрятал, целовал разгорячённую кожу. Сергей по голове его гладил, зарывался пальцами в вихры рыжие. Как любить его меньше? Как отпустить от себя?

Едва солнце взошло, уже стояли на съезде с Архангельской дороги, с одной стороны лес, с другой стороны лес, хоть и лето, а зябко было — или это от страха за Мишу? Миша сам страха не показывал, ну, старался не показывать, только Сергей всё видел — потому что знал, куда смотреть. Как он пальцами нервно перебирает, как пуговицы поправляет на мундире. Как у него пятна ползут по щекам, будто горячка напала. Коснулся его — и впрямь как печка. Не заболел бы. Хотелось всем собой его закрыть, хотелось вместо него на дуэль выйти — но нельзя, сам Миша в это влез, самому и выпутываться. Сергей для него, что смог, сделал.

— Стреляетесь с шестнадцати шагов...

— Шестнадцати?

— Сколько мог, выторговал тебе. Дивнов настаивал на десяти.

— Я бы тоже на десяти настаивал, — упорствовал Миша. — Хотя я и с шестнадцати его пристрелю.

— Смотри, как бы он тебя не пристрелил.

— Не...

— Я не знаю, как жить, зная, что тебя нет больше.

— Не бывать тому.

— Клянёшься?

— А ты?

Кивнули, не сговариваясь, пожали руки, после стиснули друг друга в объятиях. 

Показалась в пыли, в утренней дымке поодаль коляска. Трое — Воронков, Дивнов и доктор.

— Доброго утра, господа! — Воронков был в прекрасном расположении духа — злой, яростный, всемогущий в своей ненависти. Миша стоял перед ним как росток зелёный: вроде тонкий, маленький — а попробуй сломай. У Сергея дыхание перехватило от взгляда на них. Дивнов засуетился вокруг с пистолетами, подбежал к Сергею с ящиком. Открыли, проверили. Время на часах к пяти подобралось. Дивнова самого от страха скрючило — хорош же секундант, ничего не скажешь. 

— Приступим, господа? — спросил отрывисто, нервно. Миша первым кивнул, за ним, через миг — Воронков. 

Встали с Дивновым спина к спине, отмерили шаги — каждый по восемь, Сергей не хотел признаваться, но ловил себя на мысли, что нарочно шире шагает: хоть вершок, но выиграть у проклятого Воронкова. Обернулся: судя по тому, как далеко оказался Дивнов, у него та же мысль была. 

С усилием заставил себя отдать Мише пистолет.

— Храни тебя Господь.

Миша только кивнул — едва-едва, нервно, коротко, будто вздрогнул. Дёрнул себя за ворот мундира.

— Может, снять? 

— Что? Да, верно, так лучше будет.

Расстёгивал мундир быстро, чтобы не передумать — чуть с мясом не вырвал пуговицу. Сергей не сдержался, накрыл его ладонь своей. 

— Успокойся. Нельзя, чтобы руки дрожали.

— Пообещай не смотреть, как я целиться буду.

Миша сунул ему мундир, качнул головой в сторону, мол, отойди. Невыносимо сложно было сделать первый шаг.

Встали с Дивновым поодаль от дуэлянтов, Дивнов всё утирал со лба пот, крупные капли, хотя теплее вокруг не стало. Только Воронкову, кажется, всё равно было, стреляется он, не стреляется. Стоял неподвижно, смотрел на Мишу свысока. Миша отвечал злобным взглядом. А ведь ненавидел его, всей своей воробьиной душой ненавидел. Видать, в больное место Воронков его ткнул. Сергей теребил нижнюю губу, не мог от Миши взгляда оторвать. В форменных брюках, в свободной рубахе белой, на ветру хлопающей, поднял руку с пистолетом, примерился. Воронков — тоже мундир снял, кстати, но Дивнова подзывать не стал, сбросил на землю рядом — то же сделал.

— Сходитесь, господа! — подал голос Дивнов. 

И тут же разом раздались два хлопка пистолетных выстрелов. И тут же зашатались оба, Миша пистолет в траву выронил, по рубахе, по правому плечу начало быстро расползаться кровавое пятно. Сергей не думал — бросился к нему, подхватил под левую.

— Миша...

— Больно, — с изумлением сообщил Миша. Переводил взгляд осоловелый с Сергея на раненое плечо и обратно. Где-то за пределами сознания Сергея суетились вокруг лежащего на земле Воронкова Дивнов и доктор — больше, конечно, доктор, Дивнов по большей части бесполезен был. — Я его убил?

Воронков стонал — как сквозь вату Сергей его слышал, но слышал всё-таки. Кровь в ушах колотилась громко-громко. У Миши, видно, тоже.

— Живой, — покачал головой.

— Слава тебе, Господи, — выдохнул Миша с облегчением. А испугался он, да? Убийцей стать испугался. Сергей усадил его на влажную траву, сам сел рядом, прижал его голову дурную к плечу, Миша сперва дышал тяжело, со всхлипами, будто плакать собирался — а потом и расплакался. 

Подоспел доктор. 

— Будьте добры, господин офицер.

Рванул красную ткань на Мишином плече, Миша застонал от боли. Покрутил руку туда-сюда, зацокал языком довольно:

— Изумительное везение, — сказал не Мише скорее — Сергею. — Пуля не задела кости, пройдя через мышцу. Вот здесь вошла, — он ткнул в маленькое пулевое отверстие, — вот тут, — развернул Мишу к Сергею спиной, ткнул снова, — вышла. Две недельки, две недельки на заживление.

— Как подпоручик Воронков?

— Тоже, тоже повезло, с одной стороны, больше, с другой — чуть правее, ну, или левее, если с вашей стороны, и всё. Всё...

— Как так? — это Миша подал голос, дрожащий, испуганный. Доктор всё руку его вертел, перевязывал. Бинты сперва кровью пропитывались, а потом вроде и перестали.

— Скользнула пулька ровнёхонько между рукой и корпусом, задела кожу, буквально оцарапала — и вышла. 

Миша сперва усмехнулся — а потом засмеялся истерически, потише, потом разошёлся. Нашёл здоровой левой рукой ладонь Сергея, стиснул её в своей. Сергей только извернулся так, чтобы большим пальцем его запястье погладить.

— Обошлось.

— А ты не верил.

— Верил. Боялся только.

— А это не одно и то же?

— Нет. Всегда буду в тебя верить — и всегда буду за тебя бояться. 

На построении не мог сдержать улыбки, глядя на Мишу, затянутого по всем правилам в мундир, в кивере, с саблей на боку. Миша старался смотреть прямо перед собой, вздёргивал высоко подбородок, салютовал вместе со всеми — и ничем не выдавал, что правой рукой на деле шевелил едва-едва. Проходя мимо, кивнул ему — и краем взгляда заметил, как дёрнулись вверх уголки его губ. Мальчишка, воробей, росток зелёный — офицер, подпрапорщик Семёновского полка, много ли их — таких? Один, всего один на свете. Миша. Мишенька. Как любить его меньше?


End file.
